


為什麼不叫我優一

by kuro_meow



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_meow/pseuds/kuro_meow
Summary: 黑澤和安達第一次互叫對方名字的短篇故事///「再說一遍。」「……優一。」「看著我的眼睛再說一遍。」
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑澤優一/安達清
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	為什麼不叫我優一

**Author's Note:**

> 因為不知道黑澤姐姐的名字，所以隨便編了一個請見諒orz  
> 希望大家看得開心~  
> 好想聽他們在劇裡互喊對方名字啊……

**1\. 不速之客**

那是兩人交往三個月後的某個星期五晚。

自從安達從魔法師畢業後，兩人又陷入了第二波的熱戀期。黑澤只要在辦公室逮到機會，就會偷偷地向安達拋媚眼，讓安達又羞又惱。雖然同事們都察覺到兩人的關係在不知不覺間拉近了不少，但也沒聯想到那方面去，只有坐在角落的藤崎小姐，默默地把兩人的小互動盡收眼底，掩嘴一笑。

兩人在外面用過晚餐後，便一同回了黑澤的家。

好像是在新年後，兩人便養成了週末去對方家過夜的習慣。不過因為黑澤家的床比較寬大，所以大多都是安達去黑澤家。而終於越過那條線的兩人，連續三個月沒有例外，每個週末都度過著火熱的晚上。

「叮咚——」

一陣清脆的門鈴聲響了起來，害原本躺在沙發上滑手機的安達不禁抖了一下，趕忙坐直。

安達瞥了一眼手機鎖屏顯示的時間，狐疑地看向大門。

『都這個時間了，又不可能是送貨的，到底是誰啊？偏偏黑澤現在又在洗澡——』

「叮咚——」門外的人再次按響了門鈴，像是有些不耐煩似的。

安達皺起眉頭，遲疑地走向大門，卻在看到對講機螢幕的瞬間怔了一下。

『啊？怎麼是黑澤的姐姐？』

見狀，安達立刻把門打開，有些尷尬地向黑澤姐姐打了聲招呼。

與想像中的不同，黑澤姐姐先是愣了一下，再嫣然一笑，說﹕「我記得我們上次在計程車上碰到過吧，你是安達對不對？」

安達驚訝地點點頭，用手示意黑澤姐姐進去，「是的，我是黑澤的同期同事，我叫安達清，您好。」

「看來你跟優一關係真的很好呢。」黑澤姐姐把腳上的鞋脫下來，笑著指了一下安達的深藍色睡衣，「你今晚是要在這裡過夜嗎？」

被黑澤姐姐這麼一說，安達這才想起自己正身穿著睡衣，頓時變得不好意思起來，下意識地抓緊自己的衣擺。

安達低眉睡眼地點點頭，窘迫地啟齒﹕「真不好意思，讓您看到這麼失禮的一面……」

說完，他便從鞋櫃拿了一雙備用拖鞋給黑澤姐姐，好奇一問﹕「黑澤姐姐您這個時間來，是找黑澤什麼事嗎？」

『這麼晚來，難不成是有什麼急事？』

黑澤姐姐謝過安達，躊躇了片刻，說﹕「其實我本來想借優一家住一晚，但既然今天難得安達來玩了，可能我還是回去吧……」

正當安達想說些什麼時，浴室門「吧嗒」一聲被打開，接著黑澤便滿面春風地從浴室走了出來。

打開門的前一瞬間，黑澤本來還在幻想待會兒要如何撲倒安達，卻沒想到下一秒打開門後竟看到自己的姐姐，害他的笑容一下子僵住了。

看到這個不速之客，黑澤登時有種不祥的預感，焦躁地大步走向玄關，「姐？你怎麼在這兒？你該不會又跟男友吵架了吧。」

『饒了我吧，好不容易終於到星期五能跟安達卿卿我我，她不會是想要在這裡過夜吧？』

「什麼叫作『又』？上次已經是幾個月前的事了吧。」黑澤姐姐瞪了他一眼，「你就這麼不歡迎你姐姐嗎？」

「你也老大不小了，有什麼事去酒店住一晚不就行了嗎？怎麼老是往我家跑呢。」黑澤交疊雙臂，不耐煩地說。

「哈？你這是跟姐姐說話的態度嗎？」黑澤姐姐提高聲線，再次瞪回去。

「呃，那個……你、你們要不要先坐下再聊，不、不要吵架……」安達膽怯地勸架，並從廚櫃拿出一個杯子，替黑澤姐姐倒出一杯檸檬水，「您先喝杯水……」

黑澤意識到自己嚇到了安達後，頓時投向歉意的目光，讓姐姐坐在沙發上。

黑澤姐姐喝了一口檸檬水，稍為冷靜了一點後，有些愧疚地低頭說道﹕「抱歉，其實我也知道我不應該老是來麻煩優一你，但是我真的無處可去了……」

安達仔細一看，才發現黑澤姐姐的眼眶紅紅的，顯然是哭過了，頓然有些不忍心。

「那個……」安達看了黑澤一眼，小心翼翼地提議道，「要不我今晚還是回自己家吧，這樣黑澤姐姐您就可以在黑澤家睡一晚了。」

『雖然就這樣回去會有點寂寞，但這也是沒辦法了對吧……』

「欸？」黑澤下意識地抓住了安達的手腕，試圖挽留他。

『安達真的是太溫柔了……該死的老姐。』

「那好像也不太好吧……畢竟是你們先約好的。」黑澤姐姐臉帶歉意地說，卻也沒提出自己離開的選項。

黑澤忍不住反了個白眼，他知道要不是安達也在場的話，他姐姐連這種場面話也懶得說。

「沒事，我們可以再約的，對吧黑澤？」安達淺淺一笑，用另一隻手輕輕推開了黑澤的手。

被推開的瞬間，黑澤的心情一下子失落了。

『才不要！唉，這個時候，要是安達還有魔法的話，就能跟他偷偷溝通了……』

黑澤姐姐見狀，又提議道﹕「都這個時間了，回去會很晚吧。那個……我知道這提議不太好，但如果安達不介意的話，我看你們關係這麼好，不如我睡地板，然後你們擠一張床？」

說完，其餘兩人都愣住了。

黑澤姐姐連忙補了一句﹕「當然，不想的話也沒關係，我只是隨便說說而已……」

其實黑澤在聽到自己的姐姐提議他們一起睡床時，不禁輕輕挑眉，有點心動。腹黑的他腦裡已上演了無數的小劇場，但他還是把決定權拋向安達，「安達覺得呢？」

安達看著滿臉期待的黑澤姐弟，頓時有些不知所措，思考了良久後才輕輕點頭，尷尬地說﹕「如果黑澤姐姐您不介意的話……」

「當然不介意了，真是太好了！謝謝安達！」黑澤姐姐高興得一把抓住了安達的雙手，笑瞇瞇地說。

「喂！」黑澤連忙拉開姐姐的手，忿然地瞪了她一眼，「別老是摸來摸去的。」

黑澤姐姐玩味一笑，「嗯？安達都還沒說什麼，你到底生氣什麼啊？瞧你這副模樣，別人看了以為你暗戀安達，吃我的醋呢。」

安達心虛地怔了一下，臉頰驟然泛上一圈紅暈。

「你胡說什麼呢。」黑澤裝作沒好氣地說，他知道安達還沒做好出櫃的心理準備，所以他並不打算向姐姐坦白兩人的關係。

「原來安達這麼容易就會害羞，好可愛啊。」黑澤姐姐直接無視黑澤，轉過頭笑著向安達說。

話音剛落，安達覺得自己的臉又變得更紅了，像是向黑澤求救般投向了一個無辜的小眼神。

「姐！你不要再逗他了。」黑澤咬著下唇，看到安達含羞的模樣，也頓覺自己的臉上一陣燥熱。

『只有我才能逗安達，誇安達可愛好嗎！』

「好了好了——」黑澤姐姐見好就收，從沙發上站了起來，「我先去上個廁所，你們兩個慢慢聊。」

**2\. 搶先一步**

聽到洗手間門關上的聲音後，兩人都不禁鬆了口氣。

「抱歉……我姐剛剛那樣子。」黑澤歪著頭說。

「沒關係。」安達搖搖頭，並忍悛不禁地說﹕「你姐姐跟你的性格真是南轅北轍呢。」

黑澤扁著嘴，「……怎麼，你比較喜歡我姐那種類型嗎？」

安達本來想直接否認，但又覺得委屈巴巴的黑澤有點好笑，便忍不住戲弄他一下，改問﹕「你覺得呢？」

黑澤瞬間覺得自己乖巧的小天使學壞了，連忙抓住安達的手腕，把他撲倒在沙發上。

「喂，你姐姐在——唔！」沒等慌張的安達說完，黑澤便吻住了安達的雙唇，不讓他說下去。

安達使勁地掙扎，小聲喊道﹕「你、你瘋了嗎？」

「你回答我就放過你。」黑澤撫著安達的臉，邪魅一笑。

安達瞪了黑澤一眼，「你……」

正當他在思考應對的方法時，廁所「嘩啦」一聲的沖水聲頓時把他從思緒中喚回現實，嚇得快要縮成一團。

「要快點喔，沒時間了。」黑澤壞心眼地緊扣安達的雙腕，不讓安達有絲毫掙脫的機會。

雖然黑澤嘴上這樣警告著安達，但其實他一點也不慌，因為他知道自己姐姐每次洗手都要洗很久，他們至少還能這樣耗個一分鐘。

聽到黑澤姐姐洗手的聲音，安達更加慌了，他完全顧不上要該如何跟黑澤算帳，急得連忙回答﹕「我只喜歡你，只喜歡你。」

聽到這個讓人滿意的回答，黑澤不由得勾唇一笑，回了一句「我也是」，並遵守諾言鬆開了安達。

「呼……」被鬆開的安達趕忙坐好，狠狠地瞪了黑澤一眼。

『真是的，他到底在想什麼？萬一真的讓他姐姐看見了該怎麼辦啊……他到底有沒有想過後果？』

然而，可憐的安達並不知道，黑澤是有十成的把握，才會有膽量這樣逗安達。

沒過多久，黑澤姐姐便從洗手間出來了。

「咦，你們剛才幹什麼去了？安達的臉怎麼那麼紅，是這裡太熱了嗎？」黑澤姐姐看著滿臉通紅的安達，不明所以地問。

「可能因為你在，安達有點緊張吧。」說完，黑澤朝安達意味深長地笑了笑。

「嗯嗯……」安達尷尬地點點頭，用手對著自己的脖子搧風，裝作自己真的覺得很熱一樣。

「什麼嘛，我看上去有那麼可怕嗎？」黑澤姐姐忍悛不禁，坐在安達的旁邊。

「怎、怎麼會，您看上去很和藹可親，只是我比較怕生……」安達連忙搖頭否認，愈說愈小聲。

「跟我那臭弟弟相比，安達真是太可愛了哈哈。」黑澤姐姐笑容可掬地說。

大概，會覺得安達可愛，是黑澤家的基因使然？

『這個臭姐姐到底又在亂說什麼！』黑澤心裡不斷暗罵他姐姐，覺得自己快要控制不住臉上的表情了。

「話說回來，安達你真的不用對我那麼恭敬，還用『您』什麼的太拘謹了。」黑澤姐姐裝作委屈地撅起小嘴，「你跟優一那麼熟，就不要叫我什麼『黑澤姐姐』了，都是『黑澤』多混亂，你直接叫我由莉就行了啦。」

「啊？那怎麼可以……」安達一臉慌亂地張著雙手拒絕，黑澤姐姐的自來熟真的有點讓他無法招架。

「沒事，而且我比較喜歡別人叫我名字。」黑澤姐姐露出了一副好讓安達放心的笑容，「來，叫叫看嘛——」

『那個臭女人到底在說什麼？居然讓安達叫她的名字？安達到現在還沒叫過我的名字呢！』黑澤緊握藏在沙發靠墊下的雙拳，從眼眸間透出了幾分殺意。

「可、可是……」安達連著眨了幾下眼睛，不知所措地看了黑澤一眼。

『咦，黑澤好像在生氣？』

「來叫叫看嘛。」黑澤姐姐不放棄地又說了一遍。

於是，不會拒絕別人的安達，最終還是敵不過黑澤姐姐熱烈而期待的眼神，小聲地試著喊她的名字﹕「由、由莉桑……」

「這就對嘛。」黑澤姐姐心滿意足地笑了笑，讓安達不由得有點害羞，垂下頭來。

然而，兩人都沒有留意到，一旁的黑澤已經快要把靠墊給掐壞，黑著一張臉生著悶氣。

「對了，你們是同期的話，那就是說你們是已經當了七年的朋友嗎？」難得自己弟弟有一個這麼要好的朋友，但自己卻不認識，黑澤姐姐忍不住想要八卦一下。

雖然黑澤在他人面前總是笑容滿臉，扮演出一副好好先生的模樣，但其實他是個很難向人打開心扉的人。他有許多能夠互惠互利的「朋友」，卻沒有幾個是真的能夠交心的，更何況是能帶回家玩的。

所以黑澤姐姐真的很好奇，內向慢熱的安達是怎麼跟自己弟弟關係這麼好——當然她不會知道，他倆關係這麼好不是因為他們是好朋友，而是因為他們是交往中的戀人。

安達搖搖頭，解釋道﹕「我們其實之前一直是同事關係，是最近這一年才變熟的。」

「欸，是有什麼特別的契機嗎？」黑澤姐姐對這話題愈發感興趣，睜著圓圓的眼睛，「該不會是因為上次我叫他去你家照顧你吧？」

「呃……也、也算是吧。」說完，安達的臉又被刷上了一圈紅暈。

雖然主要是因為魔法的緣故，但是如果沒有黑澤姐姐的助攻，黑澤又怎會那麼快就跟安達表白呢？

「天啊！」黑澤姐姐驚呼了一聲，接著看向黑澤得意地說﹕「那優一你可要好好謝我了，是我幫你找到這麼一個好朋友呢。」

「嗯，謝了。」黑澤敷衍地回了一句。

『不過你搞錯了，不是好朋友，而是男朋友呢。』

想著想著，黑澤也沒察覺到自己的嘴角微微上揚，而方才緊攥的拳頭也在不知不覺間放鬆下來。

「嘖嘖，真是一點也不可愛。」黑澤姐姐忍不住反了個白眼，然後很快地又換上一副笑容繼續問安達﹕「對了，安達是常來優一家玩嗎？我看你剛才都知道拖鞋和杯子放在哪裡，熟門熟路的。」

「就……偶爾吧。」安達先是怔了一下，然後心虛地摸了摸自己的後腦杓。

『每週末都去算是偶爾嗎？好像不太對……但算了不管了。』

「真羨慕你們啊，投身社會後還能找到這樣的朋友。」黑澤為兩人的「友誼」感嘆了一聲，「要好好珍惜喔。」

「當然了。」黑澤笑瞇瞇地看著安達說。

『能跟安達心意互通，要說是上天給我的禮物也不為過，怎麼能不珍惜呢？』

「啊——」黑澤姐姐突然大叫了一聲，讓兩人蹙起眉頭困惑不已。

她拿出手機滑了滑，興奮地對安達說﹕「差點忘了，我得給你看些有趣的東西。」

聽此，一種不祥的預感襲上黑澤的心頭，而這份不安在下一秒已被證實。

「噗！」安達看著黑澤姐姐的手機屏幕，忍不住爆笑了一聲。

沒錯，黑澤姐姐特地翻了些黑澤的黑圖給安達看——那都是她這麼多年來專程儲存的，她還特別為此建了一個相簿，就是為了方便自己能隨時查看。即便之前手機內存不足，她也絕不會刪除裡面的任何一張照片。對她而言，這些都是無價的寶藏啊。

『果然是親姐無誤，居然存了這麼多黑澤的黑圖，真要把我笑死了哈哈哈——』

「喂，姐你都給安達看什麼！你怎麼還沒把它們刪掉？快點刪掉！」黑澤惱羞成怒，試圖去搶自己姐姐的手機。

「沒用的，你刪了我還有備份呢。」黑澤姐姐晃了晃手機，沾沾自喜地說。

「姐！」黑澤咬牙切齒地大喊了一聲，卻無計可施。

『真是的，怎麼能讓安達看到那些呢？我可是想要安達面前保持形象的，這個臭姐姐！』

黑澤姐姐在一旁竊笑，「安達想要嗎？我可以發給你喔。」

「可以嗎？」安達睜著水汪汪的大眼，滿臉期待地看向她。

『之前黑澤老是拍我的黑圖，這下我終於能復仇了哈哈哈！』

「當然了，全都發給你，絕不私藏。」黑澤姐姐向安達拋了個媚眼，「你加一下我Line吧。」

黑澤難以置信地瞪大雙眼，「喂，姐你這根本就是在趁機問安達拿Line吧！」

然而黑澤的反對無效，兩人轉眼間便成功交換了Line，而黑澤姐姐更是迅速地把黑圖一併發過去。

多虧黑澤家的網速快，安達不消一會兒便下載了整個相簿，看著那些照片樂孜孜的，並用燦爛無比的笑容，以及甜美動聽的聲線說了一句﹕「謝謝由莉桑。」

這短短的一句話再次讓黑澤變得牙癢癢的，『安達怎麼可以又叫我姐的名字？今天都第幾次了？』

「不用謝。」黑澤姐姐莞爾一笑，開玩笑地說﹕「以後優一欺負你的話，你就拿這些照片威脅他，發到全公司去哈哈。」

「姐！」黑澤狠狠地瞪了她一眼，「你別老是亂說話，把安達給教壞了！」

『真是的，她就不能直接閉嘴嗎？』

「好的，我會考慮看看的。」安達忍悛不禁，對著黑澤姐姐點點頭說。

接著，以損弟弟為樂的黑澤姐姐又分享了一些黑澤童年的糗事，像是小時候一共尿了多少次床，還有以前暗戀幼稚園老師被拒絕之類的，弄得安達捧腹大笑，同時亦讓黑澤哭笑不得。

就在三人聊得興起時，黑澤的手機忽然震動了一下。

黑澤拿起一看，頓然咧嘴一笑，「姐你男友跟我說他來接你，他現在已經在路上快要到了，你等會兒就跟他走，趕緊跟人家和好吧。」

『太好了，這樣我姐就不用留下來過夜，我就能繼續跟安達共度二人世界了！』

「什麼？你別理他。」黑澤姐姐立刻板起臉來，哼了一聲。

「哎唷，你少在那邊裝了，你來我家而不去酒店，不就是想他來接你嗎？拜託你對自己坦率一點吧。」黑澤反了一個白眼，沒好氣地說。

「那、那是因為他、他……」正因為被自己弟弟全說中了，黑澤姐姐瞬間無言而對。

「慢著，你不用向我解釋。」黑澤直接打斷她的話，「你有什麼話待會兒直接跟他說就好。」

黑澤姐姐委屈不已地咬著下唇，像是下定了決心般地點了點頭，「知道了……」

至於完全在狀況外的安達，本來就不擅長應對戀愛話題，所以至今一直默不作聲，但因為遇見黑澤而漸漸有所成長的他，最終還是鼓起勇氣地說出自己的意見。

「由莉桑要坦率地面對自己才行，好好傾聽自己內心深處的心聲，然後再把那些想法傳遞給他吧。有些事你如果不說出來的話，對方真的不會懂的。」

說完，安達也被自己語重心長的一番話嚇倒，連忙慌張地補了一句﹕「抱歉，我好像亂說了一些不知天高地厚的話，那、那個……」

黑澤姐姐笑著搖搖頭，「不會，謝謝你剛才的那一番話啊，有如當頭棒喝呢。」

安達靦腆一笑，轉過頭看了黑澤一眼，才發現對方也一臉欣慰地注視著他，讓他變得更難為情了。

「叮咚——」

熟悉的門鈴聲驀地響起，不用看也知道多半是黑澤姐姐的男友。

「快點去吧。」黑澤拿起姐姐的手袋，拍了拍她的背。

「你想趕我走也不用那麼表現得那麼明顯吧。」黑澤姐姐接過袋子，一臉嫌棄地說。

『我都忍你搶走我的安達這麼久了，你還好意思這樣說？』

黑澤不語，掛上一副營業模式的虛偽笑容，繼續把人推到門前。

確認過來人的身份後，黑澤便打開了門。他和門外的人簡單地打了聲招呼後，便急不及待地送走自己的姐姐，二話不說把姐姐推到那人的懷裡去。

他沒有給姐姐罵他的機會，爽朗地朝兩人揮揮手，迅速地說了一句「兩位晚安」後，便「眶」的一聲把門關上了。

**3\. 再說一遍**

看到對講機螢幕裡的兩人老實地從自己家離去，黑澤頓時有種鬆一口氣的感覺——再也沒有人能破壞他和安達的二人世界了，如果再有人按門鈴，這次他死也不會去開門。

看見黑澤像是送走了瘟神般的姿態，安達忍不住笑了一聲，覺得這樣的黑澤有點可愛。

「笑什麼？」黑澤瞇起雙眼，大步步向沙發。

「沒什麼。」安達嘴角含笑地搖搖頭。

黑澤噤不作聲，直接一個公主抱，從沙發上抱走了安達，直奔寢室。

「幹嘛？」安達疑惑不解地看著黑澤，卻還是動也不動乖乖地任由對方抱住。

當然，再生氣的黑澤也不會失去理智，用力地把安達扔到床上。即便是在這種時刻，黑澤還是會溫柔地把安達輕放到床上，再跟他一一算帳。

『怎麼辦，黑澤這眼神看上去有點可怕……』

「你剛才為什麼——」黑澤咬著下唇瞥了安達一眼，將原本想說的話吞回肚子裡，「算了沒事了，睡吧。」

接著，黑澤便把睡房的燈關掉，躺在床上背向安達。

『啊？這是什麼情況？他這樣要說不說的更可怕好嗎……明明平常有什麼的話，他都會用撒嬌的方式說出來，這樣直接放棄溝通好像還是第一次？天啊，難道他真的很生氣……』

安達看著黑澤無情的後背，頓覺心裡一緊，一陣說不出的苦澀感湧上心頭。畢竟他們每次一起睡覺時，黑澤都會緊抱住他，不允許兩人中間有任何空隙。

安達試探性地把手覆上黑澤的腰，確認對方沒有甩開後，便小心翼翼地輕聲問﹕「……生氣了？」

「沒有。」黑澤依然背著安達，沉聲回答。

『這分明就有啊……怎麼就學了女孩子那一套心口不一呢？他幹嘛這麼生氣？就因為剛才的黑圖？不對……是因為我叫了他姐姐的名字嗎？』

安達咬著下唇，覺得有點委屈，「那為什麼要背著我？」

「睏了，想睡覺。」黑澤悶悶不樂地回答。

對著安達一向是話癆的黑澤，如今卻變得惜字如金，讓安達的心不禁揪了一下。

「今天……是星期五呢。」安達不放棄，上前抱緊了黑澤，把頭靠在黑澤的背上。

「嗯，是星期五呢。」黑澤重複了安達的話一遍，裝作聽不懂安達的暗示。

「我們不、不做嗎……優一。」最後的兩個字，因為過於害羞，安達只用了對方能依稀聽見的聲量說。

「什麼？我聽不見，你再說一遍。」話音剛落，黑澤便馬上翻過身，受寵若驚地看著安達。

『我剛才沒聽錯吧？安、安達他叫我做優一？真的不是幻聽對吧？』

『啊……果然是因為這個，真是的，居然連自己姐姐的醋也吃。不過也對，我們都交往這麼久了，卻還沒叫過對方的名字呢……有點無法想像被黑澤叫名字是怎樣啊……到底大家都是怎麼從叫姓氏改為叫名字的？』

「……你不是聽見了嗎？」安達臉紅耳赤地撅起小嘴，躲避著黑澤的目光。

『沒聽見的話，你轉什麼身啊？』

「沒有，你再說一遍，拜託。」黑澤直勾勾地盯著安達，害他覺得臉上一陣燥熱。

「你分明就聽見了……優、優一。」安達臉紅耳赤地別過頭去。

『天啊，我真的沒有聽錯，安達真的叫我做優一了！等一下，該不會我是在做夢？不會吧，但是要是在做夢那就不要醒來好了……』

「再說一遍。」黑澤一把抱住了安達，笑得甜滋滋地說。

「……優一。」安達應著黑澤的要求，不情願地又說了一次。

「看著我的眼睛再說一遍。」黑澤溫柔地撫著安達的臉蛋，看著安達的眼神就像灌了蜜一樣。

「我都連續說了三次了，還不夠嗎……」安達扁著嘴小聲嘟嚷著。

『這個人到底是要我喊多少遍？他不害羞嗎？只有我害羞得只想找個地洞鑽進去嗎……』

「才三次太少了。」黑澤捏了捏安達的腰，不是味兒地說﹕「你剛才都喊了我姐的名字三次啊。」

『好想一整晚——不，是每天都被安達喊名字啊……』

「你居然還有數啊？」安達瞬間懵了，但仔細想想，如果是那個小氣記仇的黑澤的話也不意外。

黑澤對著安達的粉唇親了一口，笑瞇瞇地說﹕「來，再叫一遍。」

『啊，又是這個不知道在爽朗幾點的笑容……真是會拿他沒轍啊。』

安達害臊地緩緩啟齒﹕「優、優一……」

「前面那一句也要，整句再來一遍。」黑澤整個一副心滿意足的模樣，笑得顴骨都要升天了。

「哈？才不要……」安達滿臉緋紅地拒絕，畢竟那實在是太羞人了。

「那……」黑澤拿起放在一旁的手機，「安達你再叫一遍我的名字，讓我錄音每天當鬧鐘。」

『啊啊啊，光是想像也很幸福的樣子，每天都能被安達這樣叫醒！不對，這樣的話反而會起不來？因為會想要無限重播……』

安達再次「哈？」了一聲，直接回絕。

『這個人還有半點兒的羞恥心嗎？怎麼能想出這樣的東西來？』

「安達你在兩個裡面選一個，要不重複全句，要不讓我錄音，嗯？」黑澤又忍不住朝安達的軟唇親了一口。

安達抿嘴，不服氣地說﹕「如果我說兩個也不要的話呢？」

「那今晚就直接睡覺，晚安。」說完，黑澤便直接轉過身去，賭氣地再次背向安達。

安達有點被黑澤這種「我吃定你了」的得意模樣惹怒，但比起廉價的羞恥心，安達更不想看到黑澤背向自己，這讓他心裡很不是滋味。

『明明一開始都是我吃定黑澤的，到底是什麼時候反過來的？是因為黑澤仗著我愈來愈喜歡他嗎？可惡！』

「……不要錄音。」安達最終決定兩害取其輕，選擇重複整句句子算了。

畢竟一旦被錄音了，就不知道要被重播多少次，而這個最多只會在黑澤的腦海裡無限重播——不過其實對於記憶力驚人的黑澤來說，兩者分別好像不太大。

「好啊。」黑澤放下手機，轉過身托住下巴笑盈盈地看著安達。

安達吸了口氣，害羞地小聲說﹕「我們不、不做嗎……優一。」

黑澤心滿意足地笑了笑，「做呀，做到明天早上吧，清。」

說完，黑澤便壓住安達，俯下身封住他的嘴巴。

**4\. 溫柔一點**

黑澤輕吻了安達的雙唇幾下後，便直接撬開安達的唇瓣長驅直入，霸道地纏住了安達的軟舌。黑澤用力吸吮安達粉嫩的小舌，肆意掠奪安達的甜美。

淫靡的水聲迴盪於空氣之中，打破了夜晚的寧靜。

待安達反應過來後，他的雙頰和耳根早已被染上一陣奼紅。安達的全身宛如被電流竄過一樣，不只是心臟在怦怦亂跳，就連每個細胞都彷彿渴求著黑澤的觸碰。光是這樣還遠遠不夠，他還想要更多、更多。

安達分不清楚到底是黑澤熱情如火的吻讓他臉紅心跳，還是剛才那一聲輕輕的「清」讓他心猿意馬——或者是後者更甚，畢竟除了家人以外，從來沒有人叫過他的名字，就連他最好的朋友柘植也是與他以姓氏互稱。

明明安達早已失去魔法，但他彷彿聽見黑澤一直在喚著他的名字，那一聲「清」在腦海裡圍繞著，揮之不去。

他下意識地用腳夾緊了黑澤的腰，微微側過頭勾起黑澤的舌尖。然而被牽走的不只是黑澤的軟舌，還有他僅餘的理智。

黑澤的右手開始不安份地在安達身上游走，用不重不輕的力度掃過安達的胸口，兩指停留在胸前的兩點，輕輕夾住那已挺起的乳尖，隔著衣物肆意摩挲。

安達頓覺胸前一陣燥熱，寂寞難耐的雙手纏上黑澤的後頸，讓兩人的舌頭放縱地攪動在一起。

『真是好喜歡，好喜歡他啊……』

兩人的呼吸聲漸趨粗重，黑澤壓迫的氣息一下一下地打在安達的臉上，讓安達更是覺得口乾舌燥、心癢難耐。

良久，兩人才不捨地鬆開對方的熱唇，一絲絲銀色的曖昧在空中劃過。

兩人微喘著氣，安達張開眼對上黑澤的眼睛，才發現黑澤的雙眸早已被情慾染上，目不轉睛地直盯他的唇，那熾熱的目光彷彿想要立刻吃掉他似的，讓他的臉再次泛起幾圈紅暈。

黑澤低下頭輕輕吻著安達的脖子，一手揉弄著安達的兩點，一手扒著安達的褲子。

安達看著黑澤快要被撐破的褲子，知道黑澤快要忍不住了——當然他自己亦是如此。

「……直接來吧。」安達羞赧地啟齒，言下之意就是不要再浪費時間了。

聽此，黑澤不禁愣了一下，這還是安達第一次那麼主動想要省略前戲，直奔主題。

「快、快點……我、我想要優一。」安達害臊地徑自伸手脫掉黑澤的內褲，顯然地真是等不及了。

黑澤理智的弦一下子便「啪」的一聲斷掉，情急地翻著床頭櫃裡的套子趕忙套上，難耐地用手指擴張了幾下後，便直接捅入那個柔軟的小穴。

「哈嗯……」安達緊緊地抱著黑澤，情不自禁地顫了一下。

「清的裡面好緊，好舒服。」黑澤在安達的耳邊低語，對著安達紅透的耳根輕輕地啃了一下。

猝不及防地再次被叫了名字，一陣觸電般的酥麻感驟然襲上安達的心頭，下意識地收縮了後穴。

「就那麼想要我嗎？清。」黑澤邪魅一笑，壞心眼地用力往裡頭頂了幾下。

『啊啊啊，今天的安達——不，今天的清真是太可愛了，早知道就早點叫他的名字了……』

「慢、慢點……哈嗯……還有溫柔點……嗯啊……」安達用腿夾緊黑澤，連聲嬌喘。

「叫我的名字。」黑澤低頭吻了安達一下，右手抓住安達的下體輕輕套弄。

「優、優一……嗯嗯……哈啊……」安達被操到四肢無力，覺得身體好像已經不屬於自己一樣。

「乖，再多叫幾聲，清。」黑澤溫柔地抹去安達額角的細汗，逐漸加快抽插的速度，深入淺出。

「優一……好舒服……哈、嗯……好、好喜歡優一……嗯哈……」被黑澤弄得欲仙欲死的安達，什麼羞恥心都瞬間被拋諸腦後了。

「我也好愛你，清。」黑澤難耐地低吟了一聲，用力頂至深處。

「不、不能頂、哈嗯……那麼深……會、會壞掉……嗯啊啊……」安達嬌喘連綿，臉紅耳赤。

而事實上，安達早已壞掉了。

「沒事的。」黑澤給了安達一個安撫的吻，「都交給我吧。」

「嗯哈……優一……唔。」安達嘴唇微張，眼神迷離地向黑澤索吻。

安達主動張開嘴巴，難耐地纏上黑澤的舌頭，渴求著黑澤的一切。

黑澤被挑逗得無法自已，在安達的後穴裡大力抽插起來，逼切地想跟安達融為一體，水乳交融。

接著，整個房間只剩下兩人零碎的呻吟聲，以及「噗嘖、噗嘖」的肉體撞擊聲。

「唔嗯……哈啊……啊啊……優一……嗯啊！」安達使勁抓著黑澤的背，先忍不住射了。

「清……」伴隨著一聲的低吟，黑澤也在安達的體內釋放了。

黑澤微喘著氣，把下體從安達的後穴裡拔出，像是在回味剛才的乾柴烈火般舔了舔唇，香汗淋漓地朝安達一笑，「再來一次？」

安達羞答答地點點頭，把頭埋在黑澤堅實的胸膛上。

「這次再溫柔一點……優一。」

**5\. 餵飽你**

兩人再次醒來已是中午時分。

這次也是安達率先醒來，一張開眼便看到黑澤的臉咫在眼前，長長的睫毛微微顫動著，嘴巴微撅，真是可愛極了，看得安達不禁莞爾一笑。

「早安，優一。」安達想起了黑澤昨天的另一個願望，趁黑澤還沒醒來時輕輕地對著黑澤說。

「早安，清。」怎料，黑澤卻一把抱住安達，笑瞇瞇地把頭湊過去。

「啊？你什麼時候醒的？」安達沒想到會被發現，瞬間變得害羞不已。

「就剛才——」黑澤對著安達的臉蛋親了一下，心滿意足地抱緊旁邊的人。

安達瞪了他一眼，「既然黑澤你醒了的話，就不要裝睡！」

「你為什麼不叫我優一？嗯？」黑澤不滿地瞇起雙眼，把腿伸到安達的腰上夾緊他。

「那、那是因為要是在公司叫錯了怎麼辦……」安達心虛地別過頭去。

「清這麼聰明，不會的。」黑澤強行把安達的臉轉回來，有點霸道地說﹕「快點，叫我的名字。」

安達懊惱地搖搖頭，「我覺得我一定會喊錯的……」

「那你是打算一輩子再也不打算叫我的名字嗎？如果不轉工作的話。」黑澤悶哼了一聲。

「那、那倒也不是……」安達彆扭地回答，「只是……」

黑澤撅起嘴巴，「只是什麼？」。

「我還是覺得有點害羞……」安達不敢看向黑澤，羞澀得捂住自己的臉龐。

「有什麼好害羞的，昨晚明明叫了那麼多遍。」黑澤拉開安達的手，壞心眼地笑了笑。

「那、那不一樣……」安達一想起昨晚的事，便被逗得滿臉緋紅，不知道該如何回話。

「快點叫我的名字。」黑澤不放棄，一臉期待地看著安達。

安達咬著下唇，用極輕的聲音說﹕「……優、優一。」

「這就乖了。」如願以償的黑澤摸了摸安達的頭，以示獎勵。

「我餓了……優一。」才剛醒來沒多久，安達已經覺得自己的肚子快要餓扁了，他好想吃黑澤做的飯。

怎料，壞心眼的黑澤卻刻意曲解安達的意思，挑眉一笑﹕「是上面餓了，還是下面餓了？」

「哈？」惱羞成怒的安達拍了黑澤一下，嬌嫃道﹕「你想什麼呢！」

「抱歉哈哈，我這就去做飯，你等等。」黑澤回以一個寵溺的笑容，在安達的額頭上輕輕一吻後，便從床上起來了。

黑澤當然捨不得讓自己的小天使餓著了，餵飽安達是他的工作——當然上面和下面也是，因為安達的「好吃」只能對他一個人說。

**☆完☆**


End file.
